La marioneta que gritó Lobo
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Algo raro le pasa a Cedar Wood, es lo que ha notado su compañera de cuarto. Cerise va en búsqueda de respuestas y encuentra más de lo que cualquiera pudiera manejar. ¿Cómo va afectar esto la relación con su amiga? ¿Cedar estará bien? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Me alegra mucho es verlos de nuevo aquí en otra historia de "El Capítulo Final", y en esta ocasión con un concepto realmente interesante y explorar la amistad entre Cedar Wood y Cerise Hood, les prometo risas y otras cosas. Si quieren saber que pasó antes recomiendo leer los capítulos 1 y 8.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La marioneta que gritó Lobo**

 _Era otro día de clases normal en Ever After High, algo que últimamente Cerise sentía. Ella se hallaba en la clase de Estudio de Cuentos Largos de Jack B. Nimble pensando sobre ello mientras el profesor pasaba lista de manera aleatoria para asegurarse de que presten atención._

 _Por suerte para ella su nombre fue de los primeros. Aún así la joven se encontraba aburrida en el salón, queriendo salir corriendo del salón para por lo menos tener algo de adrenalina. Un acto así se esperaría de su hermana, pero también sabía que se metería en problemas por ello._

 _ **Por lo cual decidió permanecer aquí aunque se muriera de aburrimiento. Sintió picazón en una de sus orejas peludas por lo cual se rascó, eso es algo que nunca creyó hacer en público. Quiero decir por el hecho de que la mayor parte de su vida mantuvo en secreto que su padre era el Lobo Feroz y etcétera, hasta claro hace un par de meses en una historia que ALGUIEN no me dejó narrar.**_

 _Ya te lo explicamos hija, estabas castigada._

 ** _Ayude a derrotar a la Reina Malvada._**

 _Rompiste el tejido espacio-tiempo entre mundos._

 ** _No lo hice sola y encajo bien en la historia._**

 _¿Podemos volver a la historia en cuestión?_

 ** _Bien, siempre y cuando ya no me excluyan de narraciones._**

 ** _Como decía, desde entonces no tuvo la necesidad de esconder quien era y la había pasado genial sin que nada cambiara entre sus amigas. Incluso la relación con su hermana mejoró al no tener que fingir una rivalidad de historias, ahora solo era una rivalidad entre hermanas común y sana._**

 _ **Pero si era sincera consigo misma, lo que eran sus corridas por el bosque si cambiaron. Originalmente la intención de estas eran que se sintiera libre con el viento entre sus orejas, ahora que no hay nada que esconder como que perdieron su propósito. No es como ya no sean buenas, lejos de ello son relajantes, pero no eran lo mismo.**_

 _ **Pensó que esto era para mejor ya que significaba que ya no había nada que esconder, y lo es, pero no puede negar que una pequeña parte de ella extraña esa sensación de adrenalina al desafiar las reglas. Como fuera, hace tiempo que había aceptado el cambio.**_

"Faybelle, Faybelle Thorn" _el que el profesor Nimble repitiera el nombre de Faybelle la sacó de sus pensamientos ya que usualmente ella dejaba una nota con una excusa ridícula cuando faltaba a clases,_ "¿Alguien sabe dónde esta?"

"Yo sé donde esta profesor Nimble" _dijo levantando su mano Cedar Wood._

"Siempre puedo contar con usted para contar la verdad señorita Wood" **_dijo el profesor,_** "¿Cuál es la razón por la cual Faybelle no se encuentra con nosotros?" **_preguntó confiando en su alumna, después de todo Cedar es conocida por ser incapaz de mentir. Literalmente._**

"Escuche que ella y Coral iban a ir al dentista, alguna clase de emergencia dental marina. Se tuvieron que ir muy temprano porque Coral estaba muy avergonzada de eso y no quería que nadie supiera" _dijo la joven sin problemas._

 _Nadie tuvo problema alguno en creer la historia de Cedar, después de todo ella solo dice la verdad._

"Es bueno el saber que la señorita Thorn se toma con seriedad su trabajo como tutora de la joven Coral. Al rato tendré que llenar un permiso para ella" **_dijo el profesor con lo cual prosiguió con el pase de lista._**

 ** _Aun así, por un momento al menos, Cerise sintió un sensación extraña. Como si algo no estuviera bien, pero desechó ese pensamiento cuando la clase oficialmente empezó._**

* * *

 _Ya en la tarde, Cerise volvía a su habitación luego de una larga sesión de entrenamiento de librobol. Se sentía exhausta y simplemente quería descansar, pero en el camino algo interesante capto su atención._

 _Vio a Faybelle junto a Coral y esta ultima estaba comiendo una manzana. Algo prácticamente imposible de hacer luego de una visita al dentista, por lo cual decidió acercarse a ellas y preguntarles._

 ** _Aunque Raven les había comentado que Faybelle ya era una mejor persona Cerise todavía tenía sus reservas sobre ella, en especial ahora que sospechaba engaño a Cedar para poder saltarse sus clases, algo que había intentado en el pasado sin mucho éxito._**

"Hola Cerise" _dijo Faybelle al ver a la joven acercarse notando su actitud de sospecha,_ "¿Por qué esa mirada? Parece como si estuviera en problemas"

"Eso depende" _dijo Cerise_ _,_ "¿Acaso te encontraste con Cedar esta mañana?"

 ** _Faybelle suspiró y se dirigió a Coral,_** "¿No ves que te lo dije? No puedes confiar en esa chica de madera para que te guarde los secretos. No puede mentir"

"¿De qué hablas?" _preguntó Cerise._

"Cedar nos delató y ahora todos saben que nos escapámos para ir a ver una exhibición de artilugios mágicos antiguos. Adiós a mi genialidad"

"Espera, más despacio. ¿Dices que no fuiste al dentista con Coral?"

"No, ¿por qué pensarías eso?" _preguntó el hada._

"Es lo que Cedar dijo a toda la clase"

"Te dije que ella no escuchó bien, sino nos lo hubiera dicho en el momento" _expresó Coral._

"Recuérdame que nunca dude de tus habilidades" _dijo Faybelle._

"Ok, yo ya me perdí. ¿Engañaron a Cedar si o no?" **_preguntó Cerise, toda esta situación ya era muy extraña._**

"Bueno, tratamos. Solo que no creí que funcionaría" _dijo Faybelle mientras comenzaba a explicar,_ "Verás, había esta feria ambulante de cosas mágicas a la cual Coral quería ir, así que le dije en la mañana que nos saltaríamos algunas clases para ir a ese show"

"No se donde entra Cedar en todo esto"

"Eso fue culpa mía" _dijo Coral_ _,_ "Estaba muy emocionada y tal vez pude haber gritado de alegría que iríamos a la exhibición. Alguien toco la puerta y era Cedar"

"Preguntó si acaso iríamos a algún lado y le dije que llevaría a Coral al dentista, aunque sabía que era imposible que no supiera que mentía, ella gritó a los 4 vientos a donde iríamos" _continuó Faybelle,_ "Terminé la conversación y nos escabullimos rápidamente sabiendo que cuando volviéramos la honestidad de Cedar nos metería en problemas"

"Coral sugirió que tal vez ella no escuchó bien y diría a todos que iríamos al dentista, aunque yo dije que era imposible. Todos sabemos que sus oídos fueron tallados con muy buena acústica" _terminó de explicar el hada._

"Así que no hicieron nada con ella"

 ** _Ambas sacudieron sus cabezas en negación._**

"Bueno oficial, si ya no tiene más preguntas nos vamos a nuestra habitación" **_dijo Faybelle con lo cual ambas se dirigieron a su habitación._**

 _ **Cerise se quedo confundida en el camino a su propio cuarto. Cedar usualmente no comete errores así, claro ha habido el malentendido ocasional en donde escucha una cosa fuera de contexto y cuando le preguntan lo dice y crea problemas, pero por lo que le contaron este no era uno de esos casos. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que así fue como pasó.**_

 _ **Al llegar a su dormitorio encontró a su compañera de madera arreglándose el cabello. Cedar al notar su presencia se volteó para saludarla.**_

"Hola Cerise, ¿cómo estuvo la práctica de librobol?"

 _Cerise se sentó en su cama y le respondió,_ "Bien supongo, aunque nos hizo correr el triple de lo normal"

"Recuerda que su cumpleaños se acerca, debe estar nervioso al recordar todo lo que corrió ese día" _dijo Cedar_ _,_ "Después de todo, el difícil olvidar unos cocineros que te persiguen el momento en el que naces"

"Tienes razón" _dijo Cerise,_ "Sabes, me pasó algo gracioso en el camino aquí"

 _Eso llamó la atención de la joven de madera_ _,_ "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada serio, hable con Faybelle y Coral"

 _La mención de ellas rápidamente puso en alerta a Cedar,_ "¿Enserio? ¿Sabes cómo fue lo del dentista?"

"Esa es la cosa, no fueron al dentista. Al parecer fueron a una exhibición de objetos mágicos"

"Bueno, eso si es raro. Yo juro haber escuchado que irían al dentista" _dijo Cedar con cierto tono defensivo, algo que no paso desapercibido para su amiga._

"Parece que no escuchaste tan bien como creías, debes tener más cuidado con eso Cedar. Ya sabes que todos toman enserio lo que dices"

"Si, lo sé" **_dijo eso con un tono triste._**

 ** _Cerise sabía que su honestidad forzada no era tan divertido para ella, aunque si es extremadamente saludable el decir lo que sientes siempre existen aquellas situaciones en las que uno debe guardar secretos por otros, y no es que no sea capaz, supo de la relación entre Hunter y Ashlynn mucho tiempo antes que los demás en la escuela y mantuvo el secreto._**

 _ **Por un tiempo vio a Cedar como su opuesta: una persona que no había mentido nunca en su vida en comparación a ella que escondió un gran secreto por mucho tiempo. Muchas veces tenía miedo de que su compañera de cuarto se enterara de su secreto y una pregunta se lo revelara a todos. Por suerte supo ocultarlo y una gran amistad floreció.**_

"Sabes que, ¿por qué no vamos a la villa por algo que comer? Escuché que hoy hay 2x1 en cupcakes"

 ** _La joven de madera se rió,_** "Eso suena de maravilla"

"Entonces está decidido"

 _ **Con ello ambas dejaron su habitación en la búsqueda en unos cupcakes.**_

* * *

 _Al día siguiente las cosas parecían normales para Cerise mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. En el camino vio al profesor Nimble y decidió saludarlo._

 _Eso y preguntarle que iba a hacer con el asunto de Faybelle, ya que la noche anterior ella le dijo a Cedar que debería explicar las cosas con el profesor Nimble, que no escuchó bien y se confundió._

"Mucho gusto verlo profesor Nimble, ¿acaso Cedar ya habló con usted?" _preguntó la joven._

"La verdad es que sí, fue una plática fascinante sobre la escritura y narración de cuentos" _respondió el profesor para el desconcierto de la joven._

"¿No hablaron de otra cosa?"

"La verdad no, últimamente me ha preguntado sobre ese tema en principal. Me agrada que aún con su condición quiera saber más sobre el contar cuentos inventados. Un deleite para los ojos" _**dijo mientras hacia algunas poses raras, creo que es alguna clase de danza interpretativa, no lo sé,**_ "¿Algo más de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Muchas gracias profesor, eso era todo" **_dijo mientras se alejaba._**

 _ **Esto era muy confuso, pensaba Cerise, Cedar no pudo haberse olvidado tan fácilmente, así no era ella. Y no era la primera vez que ella actuaba raro, anoche cuando le dijo que debía decirle lo que pasó al profesor se puso extrañamente nerviosa lo cual solo pasa cuando esta preocupada por decir la verdad o cuando es completamente obligada a decirla por la maldición.**_

 _ **Mientras más lo pensaba notaba situaciones de las últimas semanas que eran extrañas. Incluyendo el hecho de que en una ocasión la vio acabando con una maqueta el día antes de presentarla; según Blondie, que era su compañera en el proyecto e hizo tablas de datos, Cedar le dijo que ya lo había acabado y solo le faltaba unos detalles, y en realidad le faltaba pintar y acomodar una toda una sección.**_

 _ **No le tomo importancia a ello, ya que supuso que la maldición de honestidad que tenía en esa ocasión lo que dijo solo era su punto de vista en el asunto, ya que solo le tomo como media hora en terminarlo, eso y que también pudo decirle a Blondie que lo tenía terminado después y la joven rubia simplemente se confundió. Pero en este instante parecía sospechoso.**_

 _ **Por ese motivo decidió empezar a preguntar con sus amigos si habían notado algún comportamiento extraño en Cedar, más allá del hecho de que en ocasiones en las pláticas se ponía nerviosa sin razón aparente no había mucho, todo parecía normal.**_

 _ **Aun así Cerise tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, una pieza no encajaba en este rompecabezas y sentía que necesitaba ayuda, por lo cual decidió darle una visita a Farrah Goodfairy.**_

* * *

 _Desde que Farrah tomó el rol del Hada Azul para permitir que Ashlynn y Hunter permanecieran juntos y salvar su propio pellejo, ella y Cedar han pasado más tiempo juntas. Si acaso alguien le podría decir que andaba mal con la hija de Pinocho era la próxima Hada Azul._

 _Actualmente estaba frente al cuarto de Farrah, por lo cual tocó la puerta esperando que le respondieran pero inadvertidamente al hacerlo provocó que la puerta sin seguro se abriera. Asomó la cabeza para ver si había alguien ahí._

"Farrah, ¿estás aquí? Dejaste la puerta abierta" _dijo sin respuesta. El cuarto estaba vacío sin señales de el hada o su compañera de cuarto._

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería esperar aquí dentro hasta que vuelva" _se dijo a sí misma Cerise sentándose en la campara descansar sus piernas luego de recorrer toda la escuela._

 ** _Supongo que Farrah no esta en la escuela actualmente, sino ya le hubiera hablado._**

 ** _Cerise notó a su lado que había un cuadernillo de notas cubierto en brillantina celeste. Al principio creyó que era el diario de Farrah, pero notó que un elemento clave en todo diario faltaba en este._**

"No tiene un candado, así que dudo que sea su diario"

 _Ella pensaba que si tenía que esperar aquí era mejor sí pasaba el tiempo, y si notaba que este libro contenía información personal sobre su amiga lo iba a dejar de leer de inmediato._

 _Pero entonces la primera página llamó su atención de inmediato con su contenido_ _,_ "'¿Evolución del estado de Cedar Wood?'" _leyó en voz alta la joven._

 ** _El leer algo así sin contexto puede llevar a las peores conclusiones, y Cerise preocupada continuo leyendo buscando ese contexto sobre que es este 'estado' en el que se halla su amiga._**

"'Han pasado un par semanas desde que obtuve el título de la próxima Hada Azul significando una evolución en mis poderes, tuve que aprender a usarlos mejor antes de poder ayudar a Cedar con su pedido. Esto será complicado y espero hacerlo bien'" _leyó pasando a la siguiente página, cada vez más preocupada por lo que pasa._

"'Un par de horas después de lanzar el hechizo parece que no han habido cambio alguno, por lo menos significa que no hay efectos secundarios inesperados. A menos que se desarrollen a largo plazo, en cuyo caso será mejor seguir observando'" _la incógnita en la que escribía Farrah molestaba a Cerise que quería saber que sucedía._

"'Ya estamos en la cuarta hora y parece que finalmente surtió efecto, le hice una serie de preguntas a Cedar y parece tener un buen control sobre cuando quiere decir la verdad y quiere mentir'. ¿Qué?" **_Cerise re-leyó el mismo párrafo al menos unas diez veces hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Cedar podía mentir._**

"Esto no puede ser" **_se dijo a sí misma,_** "No es capaz de mentir, o al menos no era capaz"

 _ **Siguió leyendo el resto de la libreta, ahora con la preocupación sustituida por un sentimiento que solo puedo describir como 'Oh Por Mi Hada Madrina' cuando te enteras de algo que cambia tu mundo.**_

 ** _El cuadernillo detallaba las observaciones sobre como Cedar manejaba la habilidad de poder mentir, incluyendo una lista de mentiras que había dicho cada día. No eran muchas y eran de importancia menor al estilo de 'ese peinado se te ve bien pero en realidad deberías cambiarlo', las únicas mentiras mayores que habían eran la del proyecto con Blondie y adonde fue Faybelle ayer._**

 ** _Aunque Cerise estaba tranquila sabiendo que Cedar no estaba de ninguna manera abusando de su poder de mentir aún así le dolía el hecho de que bueno, mintiera y no le dijera a nadie. La razón principal de esto era todos confiaban en ella para decir la verdad, lo que dijera sería tomado como la absoluta verdad y que ahora pudiera mentir la hacia sentir que ella esta engañando a todos._**

 ** _Y Cerise sabía que tan hipócrita eso sonaba mientras salía de la habitación. Ella misma había engañado a todos, pero sabía que sus razones eran más complicadas, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si todos se hubieran enterado de su secreto a principios del año en medio de la disputa entre Royals y Rebels, que hubieran pensado todos o incluso que hubiera hecho el antiguo Milton Grimm en relación a la situación._**

 ** _Si acaso Cedar hubiera dicho a todos que ahora puede mentir no hubiera tenido ningún problemas grave, claro ahora todos se preguntarían si miente o no pero como le pasó a ella con el tiempo las dudas se disiparían. Lo que le dolía más de la situación es que Cedar no confió en ellas para decirles._**

 _ **La joven sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Cedar preguntándole si pueden verse en el Árbol Cantarín en el Bosque Encantado para hablar sobre algo importante dentro de una hora, no tardó en recibir una respuesta en la que Cedar dijo que la vería ahí. Cerise le permitiría a Cedar explicar todo esto con la esperanza de que le diga a todos que puede mentir.**_

* * *

 _La luz de la tarde se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles dándole una serenidad al ambiente del Bosque Encantado. Cerise se encontraba bajo la sombra del Árbol Cantarín, un árbol no tan diferente de los demás en apariencia._

 _Lo especial de este árbol eran sus ramas, acomodadas de una manera que, inexplicablemente, cuando el viento pasaba por ellas producía una melodía relajante a ciertas horas del día dependiendo del clima y otros factores._

 ** _La suave melodía se podía escuchar en estos momentos mientras la joven esperaba que su amiga viniera, calmando de alguna manera sus nervios. Ella sabe bien lo difícil que es hablar de un secreto que tienes, en especial si acaso es revelado en un programa que toda la escuela ve, por eso esperaba que Cedar se sintiera cómoda de hablar con ella asolas para ver como van a manejar la situación._**

 ** _Hablando del rey de Roma, Cedar ya estaba llegando al punto de reunión hasta que divisó a Cerise a la cual saludó alegremente a lo cual la joven le devolvió el saludo._**

"Muy bien Cerise, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Tu mensaje solo decía que era algo importante" _dijo Cedar._

"Algo así, verás, se trata sobre ti" _dijo Cerise buscando ir al grano desde el principio_ _,_ "Se que puedes mentir"

 _El viento se detuvo, provocando que la dulce melodía del Árbol Cantarín se detuviera dejando un silencio frío en el ambiente. Cedar se quedo paralizada, la sensación que sentía era de pánico, nervios, una sensación de escapar. Una combinación de sensaciones completamente nuevas para ella._

"¿De qué hablas? Se supone que no puedo mentir, quiero decir es imposible el pensar en ello" _dijo la joven de madera tratando de convencer a su amiga de que todo estaba bien_ _,_ "Nadie me puede quitar esta maldición"

"Salvo el Hada Azul, o más bien la siguiente Hada Azul" **_dijo mientras sacaba un cuadernillo,_** "Esto es de Farrah, dice como ella te ayudó para que pudieras mentir y como te ha observado"

"¿Cómo lo obtuviste?" _preguntó Cedar._

"Fui al cuarto de Farrah para preguntarle si había notado algo raro en ti últimamente y lo encontré en la cama así nada más. El punto es que no tienes de que preocuparte, no debes guardar esto en secreto. Te aseguro que todos lo entenderán" _dijo Cerise con un tono calmado._

 ** _Desafortunadamente Cedar estaba demasiado asustada._**

"No, no lo van a entender. ¿No entiendes? ¡Les mentí! ¡Solo mira todas las mentiras escritas aquí!"

"Si, ya las vi. Pero la mayoría son inofensivas. No tienen razón de enojarse contigo"

"No, te equivocas. Perdí su confianza, la perderé si se enteran. ¡No digas nada sobre esto, por favor!" **_Cedar sonaba altamente desesperada, nadie la había visto así antes._**

"Cedar, lo hablaremos entre todos. Todo estará bien" **_dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Pero Cedar entonces empezó a correr haciendo que la perdiera de vista._**

 _ **Preocupada Cerise la persiguió , pero por alguna razón no pudo seguir su rastro en medio del bosque. Supuso que era a causa de que Cedar estaba hecha de madera. Claro, la esencia de la madera de su amiga era distinta a la mayoría de los árboles del Bosque Encantado pero en conjunto con todos los olores de la naturaleza llega a ser más complicado el ubicarla.**_

 _ **Cerise decidió en lugar de perseguirla a ella el mejor plan era dirigirse a la escuela, el lugar que es más probable al que vaya Cedar. De paso podría pedirle ayuda a Farrah y a los demás para encontrar a su amiga.**_

 _ **Al llegar a la escuela la fortuna le sonrió ya que divisó a Cedar en la entrada, la chica de madera también notó que había llegado por lo cual la persecución continuó.**_

 _En los pasillos de la escuela Cedar sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Cerise la alcanzara, debía pensar en algo rápido para retrasarla. Para su fortuna Daring estaba cerca y fue a hablarle con la esperanza de que parara a Cerise._

"Daring necesito que hables con Cerise ahora mismo"

 _El joven príncipe se dio para hablarle_ _,_ "¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Hay algo malo?"

 ** _Muy asustada para pensar lógicamente la joven de madera dice lo primero que se le llega a la mente,_** "Al parecer ella está enamorada de ti pero tiene miedo de decir algo porque estas en una relación y no quiere causarte problemas" **_No sabía que Cedar los shipeaba._**

 _ **El joven estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo la joven de madera, y supuso que era verdad porque, bueno, es Cedar y no miente.**_

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, debo ir a otro lado. Habla con ella, no querrás provocar ningún malentendido" **_dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar._**

"Tienes razón. Debo explicare que estoy comprometido en una relación con Rosabella de una manera cortés que no arruine nuestra amistad"

 ** _Parece que alguien trata de evitar los clichés, eso siempre me llena de orgullo._**

"Pero creo que es mejor que primero hable sobre esto con Rosabella, situaciones así siempre crean malentendidos entre las parejas" **_dijo mientras iba a buscar a su novia nuevamente buscando evitar otro cliché. No se como sentirme respecto a esto, es realmente maduro. A causa del desarrollo de personaje de Daring este ni intento detener a Cerise._**

 _Al ver que Cerise seguía tras de ella Cedar buscó a alguien más útil que pudiera retrasarla por lo menos un poco. El único presente que podría hacer algo era Dexter y eso que tampoco sería de mucha ayuda si uno lo analiza bien._

"Hola Cedar, ¿qué-"

"No hay tiempo" _dijo rápidamente la joven de madera interrumpiendo a Dexter_ _,_ "Cerise va a venir para acá y necesito que la detengas"

"¿Para qué?" _preguntó el joven con las gafas._

"Quiere ver como va tu entrenamiento en librobol para ver si has mejorado para poder recomendarle al entrenador que te de una mejor posición en el equipo. Es alguna clase de prueba sorpresa que no se supone que debía decir"

"¿Enserio? No se que decir, yo estoy cómodo en la posición en la que me encuentro"

"Solo detenla. Al menos inténtalo o sino te echarán del equipo" _dijo Cedar mientras se alejaba corriendo dejando al joven Dexter confundido._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" **_desafortunadamente Cedar ya se alejó._**

 _ **El joven príncipe entonces vio a Cerise acercándose por lo cual, algo torpemente, se acomodó para bloquear su camino en una de esas poses de bloqueo de librobol.**_

"Lo siento Cerise pero no pienso fallar"

 _ **Cerise aumento su velocidad y gruñó para tratar de asustar a Dexter y que se quitara del camino. Aunque intimidado Dexter se quedo en la misma posición, por suerte Cerise sabía muy bien como derribar la defensa de Dexter derribándolo al suelo. Se detuvo para ayudarle a levantarse y limpiarlo un poco.**_

"Ouch, ¿crees que sea posible que el entrenador me de otra oportunidad?"

 ** _Cerise estaba confundida ante lo que dijo pero no tenía tiempo, debía ir a por Cedar rápido dejando atrás a Dexter. Por suerte en la escuela era más fácil el localizar el olor de Cedar permitiendo que la siguiera sin problemas._**

 _Cedar escuchando los pasos de Cerise acercándose cada vez más y más busca a alguien más quien pueda ayudarle, por ello se acerca a Darling Charming que se halla junto a su casillero._

"Darling, no hay tiempo. Debes mover tu cabello y parar el tiempo ahora mismo"

 _Darling estaba confundida ya que no sabía la razón por la que quería que hiciera eso_ _,_ "También es un gusto verte Cedar, ¿por qué necesitas que paré el tiempo?"

"Tuve un sueño profético la noche anterior, me dice que justo en este momento habrá una explosión mágica justo aquí que dejará a toda la escuela dormida por lo que queda del año escolar haciendo que perdamos el baile de Conclusión y solo tú puedes dar el tiempo necesario para poder encontrar donde sucede esto y pararlo"

 ** _Si no supiera que esta mintiendo diría que no habría manera que hubiera inventado todo esto._**

 ** _Y considerando que todos suponen que todavía es incapaz de mentir naturalmente le cree sin dudar la lógica de la oración._**

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?" **_preguntó Darling. Al menos dudaba de algo._**

"No hay tiempo, yo empezaré a buscar. Mueve tu cabello en el momento que veas a Cerise pasar, esa será tu señal. Yo cerraré los ojos mientras lo haces"

 ** _Para quienes no lo sepan aquí hay algunos datos curiosos en relación de la habilidad de Darling de detener el tiempo al mover su cabello:_**

 _ **Ella puede controlar cuando y por cuanto tiempo detiene el tiempo, alguien debe verla para que funcione, los que la ven mover su cabello quedan boquiabiertos conscientes de que el tiempo se mueve más lento por unos segundos hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad; quienes miren directamente a ella pero se cubren los ojos no son afectados a diferencia de quienes no la ven o no se encuentran presentes, estos son paralizados en el tiempo como el resto del mundo. Por suerte los narradores no son para nada afectados por ello, solo imagínense los problemas.**_

 _ **Cerise ya estaba acercando, el momento en el que dobló la esquina Cedar gritó,**_ "¡Ahora!"

 _ **Cerise se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en el momento que Cedar tapó sus ojos por lo cual solo con una fracción de segundo ella tapó también los suyos. Darling movió su cabello, los que la vieron quedaron embobados, por así decir, y el resto quedó detenido en el tiempo. Nada más 4 personas no fueron afectados: Darling, Cedar, Cerise y Milton Grimm que casualmente estaba caminando y escuchó la conversación que tuvo Cedar por lo cual supuso que podría ayudar a evitar esa 'explosión mágica'.**_

 _ **Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos Cedar vio que su plan no funcionó y Cerise seguía moviéndose. Trata de escapar pero desafortunadamente su amiga la tomó del brazo para evitar que siguiera corriendo.**_

"Cedar por favor, entiendo que solo trato de ayudarte" **_dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga. Cedar trató de librarse del agarre pero al darse cuenta que no había salida paro._**

"L-Lo siento, estaba asustado. No quería huir, y-yo no quería" _**decía Cedar con una voz quebrada. Cerise la abrazó tratando de consolarla diciéndole que todo esta bien.**_

 _ **Preocupados Darling y el señor Grimm se acercaron.**_

"Cedar, ¿estas bien?" "¿Qué le sucede joven Wood?" **_preguntaron ambos respectivamente._**

 _ **Las jóvenes terminaron el abrazo, Cerise notó lo incómoda que se siente su amiga por lo que le dio una sonrisa para calmarla. Funcionó y Cedar dio un paso al frente.**_

"Creo que les debo una explicación"

"¿Tiene que ver con su sueño profético?" **_preguntó Milton._**

"Si y no" _**empezó a decir Cedar tratando de buscar una manera de decir lo que pasó, de explicar por que hizo todo esto, de que el miedo de ser descubierta tomó lo mejor de ella. La mejor manera de empezar a explicar todo era por medio de la verdad,**_ "Mentí"

* * *

 ** _Cedar explicó la situación a los presentes, el que Farrah le dio la habilidad de poder mentir y el como se asustó al ver que podrían descubrir que estaban mintiendo. Considerando que era la primera vez en su vida que Cedar podía mentir el miedo que uno siente ante que lo descubran es comparable como cuando eres un niño, solo que ella no había sentido algo así antes y siente que exageró en su reacción._**

 ** _Aún con el tiempo detenido, ya que Darling calculó que una hora era necesaria para buscar lo de la 'explosión', Milton ordenó a Cerise y Cedar ir a su oficina para discutir la situación en un lugar más cómodo. Darling aunque quiso ir el señor Grimm le ordenó que fuera a por su Farrah para poder hablar con ella cuando la parálisis temporal terminara._**

 ** _En la oficina se hallaba un congelado Giles Grimm arreglando unos archiveros, pero por ahora eso no es importante. Lo importante es la conversación que se viene._**

"Muy bien señorita Wood" _**dijo Milton,**_ "Entiendo el por qué usted quería el poder mentir, lo que aún trato de entender es la razón por la que no le dijo a nadie que podía hacerlo"

"Yo también me pregunto eso Cedar" **_dijo Cerise,_** "¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Sabes que te apoyaríamos. No sería la primera vez que rompemos las reglas por un amigo"

"Lo sé, solo que..." **_empezó a explicar Cedar tratando de mantenerse calmada,_** "Mi padre me puso este 'hechizo' para decir la verdad, pero en lo profundo lo vi de cierta manera como una maldición. Yo se lo valioso que es decir la verdad y lo bueno que es a partir de ello, nunca tuve problemas por no decir algo. Pero si tuve problemas cuando se trataba de decir demasiada verdad, en ocasiones lastimando a personas por decir algo que no quería que escucharan. Tenía miedo de que alguien me obligara a volver como era antes"

"Quería tener la oportunidad de mentir, no solo para evitar problemas, sino para meterme en problemas y aprender de ellos. Quiero decir, justo hoy cometí muchas equivocaciones, dije muchas mentiras y cause varios problemas. Y aprenderé de cada uno de ellos para evitar volver a repetirlos, quiero poder crecer y aprender. Sentir que soy más que solo una chica de madera"

"Tu eres mucho más que eso" _**dijo Cerise a su amiga para subirle sus ánimos,**_ "Tú eres mi amiga, una gran compañera de cuarto, tienes decenas de personas a quienes les importas. Entiendo completamente que quieras mentir, pero quiero que entiendas que seas honesta o no, tu siempre serás nuestra amiga, mi amiga"

"No se que decir" **_dijo con ojos llorosos y abrazó a su amiga._**

 _ **Al terminar el abrazo Cerise se volteó para poder hablar con Milton Grimm.**_

"Señor Grimm" _**dijo Cerise,**_ "Le pido cualquiera sea la decisión que vaya a tomar, por favor no le quite esto a Cedar. Ella merece la oportunidad de poder tener estas experiencias. Yo se un par de cosas sobre mentir, y algo que estoy segura que ambas entendemos muy bien es que al final la verdad se sabe y la mayoría de las veces nos hace sentir mejor el que nosotras la digamos"

 _ **El cuarto se mantuvo en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta hasta el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió. Al abrirse vieron que era Darling que venía cargando a una Farrah congelada en el tiempo mientras leía un libro.**_

"Ya traje a Farrah, al parecer estaba revisando unos libros de magia en el otro extremo de la escuela" **_dijo Darling._**

"Se lo agradezco que la haya traído señorita Charming"

"No es problema" **_respondió la joven mientras acomodaba al hada en la oficina,_** "Por cierto en cualquier momento el tiempo debería volver a la normalidad, suerte Cedar" _**y con ello Darling se fue del lugar.**_

"Señorita Wood, apreció completamente que haya admitido los errores de sus acciones del día de hoy y por ello habrá consecuencias. Cuando todos empiecen a moverse de nuevo discutiré con mi hermano un castigo adecuado para usted" _**explicó Milton,**_ "Pero le puedo asegurar esto, nadie la obligará a ser honesta, esa será su decisión. Solo asegúrese de decirle a todos de su nueva capacidad de mentir"

 _ **Cedar asintió,**_ "No lo defraudaré"

 _ **En ese momento Farrah Goodfairy y Giles Grimm reanudaron su movimiento lo que significa que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, con ambos confundidos ya que Farrah estaba en un lugar completamente distinto y Giles porque la oficina estaba vacía la última vez que lo checo.**_

"¿Qué pasó?" **_preguntó Farrah._**

"Hice que Darling detuviera el tiempo y le dije al Señor Grimm que puedo mentir" **_dijo Cedar._**

 ** _Giles iba a preguntar que pasaba hasta que su hermano lo detuvo._ **"Te lo explico luego" **_dijo Milton._**

"¿Estas bien?" **_preguntó el hada a su amiga._**

"Si, supongo. Tan solo emocionalmente exhausta"

"Señorita Goodfairy" **_dijo Milton,_** "Discutiremos al rato el hecho de que realizo un hechizo en su amiga sin autorización, preferiría que esto se quedara en la escuela. Ya tuve suficientes problemas con el Consejo de Hadas por su último 'truco de magia'"

"Lo entiendo señor Grimm"

"Bueno, si eso es todo-" **_decía Giles hasta que fue interrumpido por Cedar._**

"En realidad, hay algo más que quisiera pedir" _**dijo la joven de madera dirigiéndose a los hermanos,**_ "Es posible que le permitan a Farrah que, ¿cómo lo digo? Que haga que me crezca la nariz cada vez que mienta"

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos antes ese pedido.**_

"Cedar, ¿por qué quieres eso?" **_preguntó Cerise._**

"La verdad es que siento que es lo correcto, como todos creyeron las mentiras que les dije creo que es justo que sepan cuando estoy mintiendo, al menos mientras me acostumbro a todo esto. Así no tendré tanto miedo de que descubran la verdad, por lo menos sabrán que oculto algo y podré decir las cosas más fácilmente"

"Si es así como te sientes"

 ** _Cedar asintió._**

"Por suerte eso es justo lo que estaba leyendo" _**dijo Farrah,**_ "Con su permiso Hermanos Grimm"

"Háganos los honores" **_dijo Giles._**

 ** _Farrah entonces alzó su varita mágica y la agitó, tocando suavemente la cabeza de Cedar con un brillo mágico provocando unas chispas que rebotaron en Cerise._**

"¿Funcionó?"

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" **_dijo Cedar,_** "Yo soy la hija del Lobo Feroz" **_con esa mentira su nariz se extendió. La chica de madera se rió con eso,_** "Ok, soy la hija de Pinocho" **_y con la verdad su nariz volvió a la normalidad,_** "Ahora solo queda disculparme con todos a los que les mentí y decirles que puedo mentir. Mejor empiezo con Daring, por accidente pude decirle que tu estabas enamorada de él Cerise"

 _ **Claramente Cerise no estaba contenta por eso por su cara de ¿constipada? Tengo que trabajar en mi descripción de caras, el punto es que no estaba contenta,**_ "Esa será nuestra primera parada, y quiero que quede claro que en ningún momento vi a Daring como nada más que a un amigo"

 _ **Y entonces la nariz de Cerise creció. Parece que lo que reboto en Cerise eran más que chispas.**_

"Farrah. Arréglalo. Ahora"

"Te recomiendo primero decir la verdad, no quisieras saber los efectos secundarios de una nariz más larga de lo normal" **_explicó el hada._**

 ** _Cerise suspiró de frustración._**

"Bien. En el pasado si me gustaba Daring como más que un amigo, pero que quede claro que ya superé esos sentimientos. Solo lo veo como un amigo, ¿entendido? Ah, y nadie mencione esto o sino" **_la nariz de Cerise se redujo, dejando en claro que lo que dijo era verdad, incluyendo la amenaza._**

"No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo" **_dijo Cedar,_** "Y no miento"

 ** _Con ello ambas comenzaron a reír seguidas por los demás, lo que significa que esta es la risa grupal que marca el final de toda buena historia._**

* * *

Otra historia emocional en menos de un mes, estoy en racha. Desafortunadamente ya mañana empiezo mis clases por lo cual no podre escribir tan a menudo como en las últimas semanas/meses. Espero que se queden y tengan paciencia.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.

PD: No soy muy bueno con los misterios, comenten si acaso no sabían que Cedar podía mentir antes de que lo revelara, o al menos si las pistas fueron buenas.


End file.
